A programmable logic device (PLD) includes a plurality of programmable logic elements (PLEs) and a plurality of programmable switch elements (PSEs). In the PLD, data on a function of each PLE and data on connections between the PLEs by PSEs are stored as configuration data in a configuration memory. In other words, the PLD stores its circuit configuration as configuration data.
A multi-context reconfigurable device is suggested (e.g., Non-Patent Document 1). In the multi-context reconfigurable device, the circuit configuration of a PLD is changed by storing a plurality of sets of configuration data in the PLD and changing configuration data to be used. Configuration data representing a circuit configuration is referred to as context. Furthermore, switching of the circuit configuration of a PLD is referred to as context switch.